1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates generally to an image pickup apparatus, a method of performing image compensation, and a computer readable recording medium, and more particularly to an image pickup apparatus, a method of performing image compensation, and a computer readable recording medium, to correct a defect of an image sensor by continuously picking up a plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image pickup device refers to a component that generates an image in a mobile phone camera or a Digital Still Camera (DSC). The image pickup device may be a Charged Coupled Device (CCD) image pickup device or a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) image pickup device.
The CCD is a device in which Metal Oxide Silicon (MOS) capacitors are positioned very closely and charge carriers are stored in and transferred to the capacitors. The CMOS image sensor is a device in which MOS transistors, a number thereof which corresponds to a number of pixels, are provided using a CMOS technology that uses a control circuit and a signal processing circuit as peripheral circuits, and a switching method of sequentially detecting outputs using the MOS transistors is thereby adopted.
Recently, digital cameras adopt image sensors having sizes of 1/2.33 inch, 1/1.8 inch, 21.5×14.4 mm (i.e., an Advanced Photo System type-C, a.k.a., APS-C), and 35×24 mm (i.e., a full frame). The size of such an image sensor corresponds to a size of a chip die, and if the size of the chip die is large, a production yield is greatly degraded. For example, in the case of a normal system on a chip (SoC), if the size is larger than 8 mm×8 mm, mass production may not be possible.
Considering this point, in the related art, a defect area in the image pickup device is corrected by using a pixel value of an adjacent pixel having no defect. However, correcting the defect of the image pickup device by using only the adjacent pixel causes a problem such that in the case of intentionally putting a defect area as in a phase-difference AF (Auto Focus) sensor, a pixel corresponding to the phase-difference AF appears as a defect even at a low sensitivity (ISO) with sufficient light quantity, and this causes a bad influence on the picture quality.